A Love Affair
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh and Eric have planned a vacation together in Crete, only he cancel last minute and she ends up going there alone. There she runs into Julia and things starts to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: _**I did have a hard time trying to figure out who I was going to have Calleigh meet at Crete, but in the end this seemed like the best choice :o)

_**A Love Affair.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

Calleigh was overjoyed to finally get out of the stuffy bus she had taken all the way from the airport to its current location in Crete. She smiled looking around, before getting in line to get her suitcase. The sun was shining, she was in a very good mood and wanted to explore, but today she was simply too tired after the long journey there, she just wanted to relax at the beach with some books.

It was funny how she ended up there alone in the first place, considering she was in a relationship with Eric. They had first planned to go there together and therefore booked it together a few months back. But then the tide had changed and he had found out he couldn't take time off after all, there was simply too many dead bodies lurking in the hallway during the summer's heat wave so Horatio wanted all hands on deck.

So it was a very tired Calleigh, that had knocked on his door and asked him if she still please could take two weeks off, as she couldn't get the money back on the ticket and she could really need some time off. After all she really never did so.

And as he could tell she was speaking the truth as always he had said yes, and told her to enjoy herself. Something she intended to do. Because what happened in Crete, stayed in Crete.

Or at least that was what she used to say when she was younger and went on vacation with her friends and they ended up doing something silly. She figured that it would go this time as well, just in case she ended up doing something silly she didn't want to tell Eric about. It would be between her and the Greeks.

As she stood waiting in the reception at Aphrodite's Palace, she was listening to conversation's in other languages only getting half it, as the only languages she actually knew fluent was Spanish and of course English. Over the years she had snapped up words from other languages as well, to know at least some of languages that were spoken around the reception.

Her thoughts got interrupted by the receptionist coming back and saying, "May I help you."

"Yes my room please, Calleigh Duquesne," she said.

"Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko?" he questioned.

"Yes, but he couldn't come," she answered with a sigh.

"Do you want a new room or..?" he asked, his voice sounded more concerned than anything else.

"No, no, the old will be fine," she answered, trying to make a little smile.

"You don't have to be brave for me Miss, here is your key, room 113, round the corner and up the stairs," he said and pointed.

"Thank you," she said took the key he handed her.

"Welcome and let me know when you need anything," he said and smiled at her.

"I will and thank you," she said and headed in the direction of her room dragging her suitcase after her.

* * *

A moment later she opened it and looked at the double bed. A double bed she originally was supposed to share with Eric. Her Eric. The love of her life. Or so she had first thought. She sank down on her bed, exhausted, not wanting to go anywhere after all, she just wanted to sleep. And in the end that was exactly what she ended up doing.

When the petite blonde woke up she realized it was night, and looking out on her terrace she could see the nightlife had already started. She looked at the time eleven; that meant it was four in the afternoon at home and Eric should have been done with his shift. She probably should call him, if nothing else to say that she had arrived OK.

She sighed, picking up her phone, pressing the key to call him. He was on her speed dial. So was four other persons, but he was on top of the list.

He quickly answered, "Eric Delko."

"Hi Eric it's me, I just wanted to say I got here all right," Calleigh said.

"You did, well, so what are you up to?" he asked.

"Dunno yet, fell asleep and just woke up, so was thinking of going out," she said.

"Alone?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, not at all, although I really wished you stayed," he said.

"I miss you too Eric, but I need some time think," she answered without knowing why.

"You are not gonna do anything while you are down there?" he asked.

"Hadn't planned on it, no, just relax and rewind," she answered.

"OK, well I have to go and fix one last thing before going home, but I love you," he said in a soft tone.

"I love you too," she answered slowly hanging up. Why couldn't he have told Horatio like her that he needed time off as well as she would really like to have him there. A silent tear ran down her cheek as she slowly got up and walked out the door to see if she could find a place that would take her mind of him just for a little while at least.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, more precise around one, that Calleigh was sitting in a bar, drinking and watching everyone having fun, everyone but her.

Why had she thought that going away would solve anything when she couldn't get him out of her mind? Her biggest concern was if she was with him just because it felt safe. She loved him that much was sure, but she didn't know if she loved him in that special way anymore.

She sighed heavily ordering another drink when she heard a voice say, "You're Calleigh Duquesne right."

"Guilty as charged," she answered, and looked right into Julia Winston's green eyes.

"I thought I recognized you. What are you doing here, vacation with your boyfriend," she said and sat down.

"He was supposed to come yes, but sadly he had to work, what about you then, handsome lover maybe?" she asked.

"If only, no, I just sometimes come here to get away from it all. I have always liked it here, which hotel are you staying at?" said Julia.

"Aphrodite's Palace, you?" she asked back.

"Hera's Fountain," she answered.

"I was looking at it when we ordered the tickets actually," said Calleigh.

"It's a very good hotel, but also expensive," said Julia with a little smile.

"I bet you can afford it," said Calleigh and winked at her.

"I can yes," said Julia, as money had never been a problem with her.

"Did you always have money?" Calleigh asked, as she did not know Julia's past.

"No, which was why I abandoned Kyle when he was very young," she answered.

"Must have been hard," said Calleigh in a sympathetic tone.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do," Julia admitted.

Calleigh nodded and to change subject she asked, "Have you been here long?"

"I arrived two days ago, I flew over from Paris and was thinking about staying for two weeks, what about you how long are you staying?" Julia wanted to know.

"Two weeks," said Calleigh.

"And Eric is OK with that, I mean there are a great number of Greek men here," said Julia with a giggle, as handsome young waiter came over to the table to take their orders.

They both ordered what they wanted and sent him away as Calleigh said, "Don't know and I really don't care to a change."

"Really I wouldn't have found you for the not caring type, then again I wouldn't found you for going on vacation alone leaving him behind," she said looking into Calleigh's emerald eyes.

Calleigh sighed and said, "Do we really have to talk about this now."

"No of course not," said Julia with an understanding smile, she might not know Calleigh that well, but as she was a woman herself she knew when to leave a matter be and when to keep going. Knowing this was the first rather than the latter she decided to leave it be for now and let the other woman do as herself enjoy her vacation.

"If you don't mind me asking how long were you in Paris for?" said Calleigh looking at her with curious eyes.

"Two weeks, it was my third time there, I really like the city and its people, plus it's a great place to relax and rewind just like here," Julia said with a smile.

"I can imagine it is. I always wanted to go there myself," said Calleigh with a dreamy sigh, as the waiter came back with their drinks. Julia exchanged a few low words with him making him nod before he left them again.

"You should, I think you would really like it there," said Julia.

"It is possible, so how many times have you been here before?" she asked.

"Every summer since I was twenty, first with friends, then later alone, I usually stay for two weeks every time," she said.

"Must be great to just take time off like that," said Calleigh, wishing she could do that as well.

Julia looked down before she said, "Not always, but it do help me clear my head."

Calleigh smiled at her, raised her glass and said, "Cheers to vacation and having a good time."

Julia just smiled back letting her glass lightly hit Calleigh's before she took a sip.

* * *

It was early morning when Julia supported Calleigh to get her back to the hotel as the younger blonde was really drunk. Not only that, but also very giggly.

"You know I think I am drunk," said Calleigh with another giggle.

"No really," said Julia rolling her eyes lightly, smiling, not entirely sober herself.

"Here," Calleigh said stopping outside the door, trying to open it with her keycard, but instead she ended up loosing it on the floor, making Julia pick it up and opening the door.

Calleigh on unsteady legs managed to get herself over to the bed and sit down on it, looking at Julia that was standing in the doorway looking back at her.

Calleigh was still smiling, but then her smile changed as she was suddenly feeling very sick and before she could do anything to stop it she had started throwing up on the floor.

When she finally was done, she just sat there shivering as silent tears started to fall from her eyes.

Julia sighed, she didn't have any desire to see just that, and she didn't really have any desire to clean up that mess, yet she knew she had to as Calleigh was not capable of it at the time.

She slowly took a couple of towels from the bathroom, got them wet and started to clean it up. Then she again stopped to look at Calleigh that now was lying on the bed curled up in fetal position crying and shivering.

Julia didn't know if she should stay or leave, but decided on the first as even if she wasn't that close to her, she didn't think it was a good time for Calleigh to be alone.

She slowly put the cover around her before sitting down next to her trying to calm her by gently stroking her soft hair.

It's hard to say how long Julia kept doing that, but in the end the sad cries died away and the shivering stopped as the younger blonde fell asleep.

The older woman was still unsure of if she should leave or stay in case Calleigh woke up and should need someone so she ended up putting a bucket by the bed in case she needed to throw up and then fell asleep in a chair close by as she was pretty tired herself.

* * *

A few hours later the sun peaked in through the window waking up the still drunk Calleigh. She slowly got up to close the curtains to get a little less sunshine in so she could sleep better. It was then she saw Julia sleeping in the chair and smiled at her. The young blonde took one of the covers and put around her in case she should be cold before undressing a little and getting back to sleep.

Julia didn't wake up until 1 pm the next day. She looked down seeing the cover and smiled. Then she looked over at the bed seeing Calleigh still asleep, her cover was in a curl on the floor and she was face down on the bed in nothing but underwear making little sleeping sounds.

Julia smiled a little by this as she wrote a note thanking her for the night before, and the cover, and that she could call her if she wanted to do anything during the vacation. Last she added that she hoped she slept well and her insignia.

She took one last look at the blonde before leaving her to sleep alone.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It was five days later and in Miami Eric was very worried about Calleigh as he hadn't heard from her over that time period. She had not called nor picked up when he tried calling her. He knew he should respect the fact that she needed time, yet he couldn't. Mostly it was because he really loved her.

What he was unaware of was if he had always done so or if it only was after the accident. The only thing he did know was that he loved her more than anything else and that he didn't want to loose her. Should he have taken time off as well yes, but it was just something in his mind that told him something was wrong and it may have been that was for quite some time. And that he didn't like.

Again he called and now it got picked up, only it wasn't his girlfriend that answered, it was a guy that said, "Calleigh's phone."

"Is Calleigh there?" Eric asked.

"She is, but she's a bit busy right now, can I take a message," the man said.

"Tell her that her boyfriend really needs to talk to her," said Eric and hung up wondering who the man in the other end was.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. **_

"Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh," a group of people chanted around her table as she was emptying another tequila shoot.

She slammed the empty glass gently down on the table and smiled at the group of people around her.

The last few days she and Julia had been regulars at the bar, and come in contact with some of the other travelers there, and they soon had made a little group that meet there every night. During the daytime the two ladies were mostly down at the beach relaxing or bathing. And as both of them seemed to enjoy reading they exchanged books or magazines if they happened to run out.

Calleigh smiled lazily at Julia that smiled back. Julia was in a way watching over her much like an older sister would do. She made sure she never had too much to drink, and that she got home safely instead of going home with one of the guys. Not that Calleigh was likely to do that as she was with Eric, but Julia had a slight chance that ship was sailing towards its end. She just didn't want to do something she might regret later.

She couldn't find a good reason as to why that was important to her, as it really wasn't her problem if Calleigh did something stupid since she should be old enough to take care of herself.

Julia looked over at the younger blonde, that now were having an intense discussion with Nikki and Alejandro. Nikki was Greek while Alejandro was Spanish and both were very good looking and apparently were into Calleigh.

Calleigh giggled happily over something Nikki said before slowly ordering a new drink from the waiter. When he came back she seemed to have changed her mind, so she just paid before getting up and started to walk out from the place.

Julia sighed and quickly walked after her as she was walking in the direction of the beach, and she didn't want her to try swimming while being under the influence.

When Julia came down to the beach she however found that Calleigh were just wandering down by the water barefoot, humming lightly.

Julia just stood watching not interrupting her, as she found no need to do so.

Calleigh got aware of the other woman watching and came up from the water and joined her.

The two of them sat down in the sand and Julia couldn't help, but asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Calleigh wondered, looking at her with confused eyes.

"You and Eric," Julia answered.

Calleigh doubted before answering, "I have always been very fond of him in many ways, from the first time we meet. I remember he asked for my number, but as we were working together I found it inappropriate at the time. And I know he really loves me, but…" she answered with a sigh, not knowing why she was sharing this with Julia.

"But you are not sure if you feel that way for him anymore?" she asked.

"No, first it was all nice and safe, but now I don't know, it feels like I am suffocating. I go to work, he's there, I come home he's there, I wanna relax he's there. It's like I don't have any privacy anymore and I don't really know why I am feeling like this all of a sudden," she said, looking down in the sand with sad eyes.

"Let me ask you this, when you see your future dreams is he in it?" Julia said.

"No he's not, but I don't want to break up with him as I know that will break his heart," she said.

"That might be, but being with him for the wrong reasons isn't right either," said Julia honestly.

"I know, I know," said Calleigh a tad frustrated, as she got up and started walking along the beach.

"I'm sorry Calleigh," said Julia, catching up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder to make her stop.

Calleigh turned to face her whispering, "I really hoped love got better and les complicated when you got older, but I was wrong."

Julia nodded saying, "The only thing that changes is the players, as the game remains the same."

"What happened with you and Horatio back then?" Calleigh wanted to know, looking into her eyes.

"I dunno really, I meet him at a party and he was the handsomest man there. He was a friend of my friend Steve. He had the most wonderful red hair and the bluest eyes and I ended up going home with him. We fell in love and spent every day with each other from then, but then suddenly he left me a note saying he couldn't do it anymore and he was gone and one month later I found I had his baby inside me," Julia answered.

"That must have come as a shock," Calleigh said in a sympathetic tone.

"It was, both the break up and Kyle, I didn't really know how to handle that after having my heart broken into a million pieces. And I didn't want to tell Horatio or John as he called himself as I wouldn't want to burden him. It was mostly me against the world," she said, turning her head to look out over the ocean.

Calleigh turned hers as well not speaking at the moment, just thinking about what it would be like to be a young and alone knowing your pregnant child was all that was left from the man you loved. Without noticing a silent tear run down her cheek.

"Thank you," Julia whispered with a sad smile.

"You are welcome; you wanna go back to the hotel or…?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, I am tired and it's a bit chilly here," said Julia honest, shivering a little.

"It is a yes," said Calleigh, turning to start walking back, when Julia said, "Can you please spend the night with me, I don't feel like being alone."

"Of course," said Calleigh and gave her a vague smile as they continued to walk towards Julia's hotel.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

It's uncertain what did or did not happen that night, but when Julia woke up Calleigh was asleep next to her only wearing her top and panties. It was the second time Julia had watched her sleep. Face down in her pillows, the messy hair surrounding her, making little sleeping sounds, but still to Julia she looked like a Goddess as the sun from outside made her hair shine like gold.

Julia tried to remember the night before; she remembered of course that they had been down at the beach talking about their relationship stories. She remembered it got colder and the waves had calmed down a little before they walked back to the hotel.

On the way there they had stopped by a snack bar to get something to eat and Julia was sure the leftovers were still in her fridge, somewhere behind soda and alcohol.

She did remember they both fighting with the door to get it open with a lot of giggles and that they were tired and wanted to sleep, but she did not remember them getting undressed or getting to bed, yet they must have as Calleigh were still asleep and she had just woken up.

Again she looked over at Calleigh, she was groaning a little and moving a bit in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes and saying, "You're…you're not Eric."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you there," said Julia with a little smile.

"Did we…did we…?" Calleigh asked feeling her body for clothes, trying to remember.

"In all honesty I think we just slept, how are you feeling?" asked Julia in a soft tone, looking at her.

"Very confused and feeling a bit hung-over, I don't wanna go to the beach today," she said with a sigh.

"We don't have to, we can stay in and relax," Julia suggested.

"That would be really good; do you have anything to drink?" Calleigh asked just as her phone went off, she sighed and said, "Calleigh Duquesne."

"Hi, it's me, what happened last night?" she heard Eric ask, not too happy in the other end.

"Sorry what do you mean?" she asked back a little confused.

"I mean who the hell was that dude answering your phone when I called last night," he said.

"I have no idea what you are on about, when was this?" she asked, even more confused.

"Eleven your time," he answered waiting for her explanation.

"Oh my Gosh it must have been one of the guys at the bar picking up, Eric I'm so sorry, I totally haven't done anything with them," she said.

"Coke or Sprite?" she then heard Julia ask from the fridge.

"And that is?" he asked, shocked that she wasn't alone after all.

"No one," she answered, pointing towards the coke.

"Calleigh, I could hear there was someone there," said Eric.

"Well what if there was, you didn't want to come and I am allowed to talk to and hang out with others without you going totally paranoid on me," she snapped at him without knowing why.

"Well excuse me for wanting to know if the girl I'm seeing is seeing someone else," he snapped back.

"If you knew me at all you know that I wouldn't cheat, I am not like that," she said, hurt by his words.

"Maybe so, I just don't like you being over there, can't you just come home," he asked.

"No this is my vacation and I deserve it and you know it, if you want to be with me you take time off and come after," she said.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"Then you have to deal with me being here without you, and trust me, because if you can not do that then maybe we shouldn't be together," she said with a heavy sight.

"You are right," he said.

"Don't do this now," she whispered.

"It was your words," he said.

"And you are not disagreeing, don't you love me at all," she said.

"I do more than anything, I just don't know what to do... I wanna trust you, but you don't picking up, that guy and you being with someone else right now, it's hard," he said.

"It shouldn't be, as I have done nothing," she said honest.

"In my heart I know that, but yet, I'm sorry Calleigh, I just…" he stopped, not being able to say it out loud.

"Eric, don't do this, wait at least until I get back home and we can talk about it," she said.

"I'm sorry I can't," he said and hung up.

"Eric," she whispered with the phone still in her hand, as her tears started to fall.

"Calleigh, what happened," Julia asked looking at her sad face, she seemed crushed.

"I think he broke up with me," she managed, to get out before falling to piece in front of her.

"Shhh easy," Julia said calmly, putting the soda aside before wrapping her arms around the other woman, as she cried her heart out.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**_WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK._**

Julia held Calleigh for what felt like hours until the soft sobs slowly died away and she fell asleep from exhaustion in her arms. Then she somehow managed to lie the sleeping beauty back down in her bed.

Julia looked at her, her hair messier than before and with grimy cheeks, yet so beautiful.

Peaceful like an angel, a broken angel with a broken heart. Julia couldn't help but feeling sorry for her. After all she knew what it felt like to have her heart broken into what felt like a million peaces. It felt like the end of the world, and that it couldn't mend again.

She tried to remember when she felt that way last and concluded it was when Horatio or John left her. And as she never could forget him, it took a long time before she got involved with anyone again. Then of course it was the case of her dead husband that brought them together again. She had then married most for wealth rather than love in hope that she could get her Kyle back.

Kyle he was heartache as well, as her heart had broken more than ever before when she left him behind with her parents. She hoped he would be safe there, but she was sadly mistaken. It took her ages to track him down. In time when she meet Horatio she had just found he was somewhere in the Miami area.

Julia was not a bad mother, not at all, she just had the cases of bad judgment from time to time, and mostly they came from her bipolar disorder. In fact there was now probably not a man that she loved more than her Kyle, and she wanted what was best for him as any good mother would do.

She really did want him to grow up to be a fine man like his father, and she knew Horatio wanted that as well, which was why they tried raising him on mutual grounds.

Her mind again went to her dead husband, then Horatio and Kyle before landing on Ron. The reason as to why she had a horrible scar on one of her cheek. She never loved him, she just felt forced to be with him. Yet he had not treated her particularly bad in any way spite the fact that he was a felon.

She was at the moment glad to get rid of him, and glad that she was on vacation to take her mind off the troubles at home for a change.

She looked over at Calleigh, that now were steering a bit in her sleep wondering how natural it felt to have her there for some reason. She had really enjoyed these last few days, no worries, just plane fun. She smiled a little as Calleigh found a better sleeping position.

She was cute, very cute, lying there on her bed peacefully letting her sweet sleep take her troubles away. That to Julia at this point sounded very appealing, but as it now had gotten hotter she removed her sleeping top and bra before crawling back to sleep.

* * *

When Calleigh finally woke up again, it was late in the afternoon and Julia was still asleep. She was now feeling well rested and a bit better. Still she was not feeling great.

How could he not trust her, she hadn't done anything wrong, even though she was a little bit annoyed at Costas for answering her phone, as she assumed it was him.

As for Julia asked what she wanted when she was on the phone, she didn't mind. In fact she didn't mind any off the things Julia did, she ended up enjoying every moment with her much more than she first would have thought.

She looked over at Julia that was next to her, cover only covering the lower part of her body, her chest moving slowly up and down, the blonde hair lying perfectly around her head.

She to Calleigh was stunning beautiful with her tanned skin, her long blonde hair and what Calleigh thought was the perfect body.

She looked at it a bit more closely, little drops of sweat was running down pass the valley of her breasts and down to her belly. Like her own it was fit, just like her legs, Calleigh assumed it came from running and swimming a lot like herself as they had been doing some of both while they were there. Now Calleigh might be the faster runner, but Julia was the faster swimmer.

Calleigh smiled at her as the other blonde grunted a bit in her sleep before going quiet again.

The younger blonder moved even a little bit closer studying ever little move and noise Julia made.

It was the Calleigh felt the sudden urge to touch her and maybe even kiss her. In fact she had never before felt that way with anyone, except maybe with Jake. She could probably have jumped on him any time if she had the chance, but as he worked as he did she didn't have the chance all that much. Maybe that was also because they in the end parted ways, she was tired of the waiting and worrying about him. Even if they both loved each other deeply, they both knew it couldn't in the end last just of that cause and the fact he didn't want her to worry and maybe one day getting the call he might be dead.

She sighed wondering what would happen if she did touch Julia in any way, would it wreck what they had. What they had? What did they have?

Was it the start of a friendship or was it something more. She wasn't sure and even if it should prove to be more she didn't know if it was a good idea. Not because Julia was the mother of Kyle and Horatio's ex, but because she was a woman. And the blonde had never been with a woman. Never even in her college years where some of her friends were experimenting.

To her what she felt for Julia was something new, something exciting, and something she had to try out.

Maybe that was why she couldn't resist Julia's soft skin anymore. And without further thought she leaned over Julia and slowly started to kiss her neck while her hands slowly caressed her side. She of course knew her skin was soft as she had rubbed sun lotion on her, but the skin felt much softer under her lips than under her fingers.

Calleigh slowly kissed her neck from beneath her chin and further down before stopping right by her shoulder where she rested her head looking up at Julia that now were moaning softly before she opened her eyes slowly and looked at her asking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," said Calleigh, backing off her with insecure eyes.

"It's OK, I mean that felt really good to be woken up like that, you just took me by a surprise that's all," said Julia with a smile, letting a hand reach out to gently stroke her cheek.

Calleigh moved against it letting out a sigh of satisfaction moving back towards the older woman.

Julia very slowly reached in to find her lips kissing her and was about to withdraw when Calleigh quickly returned the kiss only to deepen it. While they continued kissing, Julia moved the younger woman on top of her and gently started to caress her silky soft backside making her moan into her mouth between the kisses and aching a little.

As Julia kept going on her Calleigh's screams became louder as she became even more aroused and was now caressing Julia's side with one hand and thigh with the other. Julia slowly wrapped her free leg around her and pulled her closer as she too moaned louder.

Calleigh's lips broke free from Julia's still panting and moved on to her neck and gently started to suck as Julia's one hand slid from her thigh to feel her wetness. First she slowly started to rub on her precious diamond making her go insane before she stopped and very gentle and slow prodded to her entrance and let first one finger than two dip inside her making Calleigh arch hardly on top of her throwing her head back and scream out in pleasure.

As she started to pump her the other blonde had also found her way to Julia's wetness doing the same making her go crazy as well. Julia's nails started to dig into her backside as she went a little harder on her clit with one hand. The other rubbed her breast as her lips sucked hardly on her neck.

Julia returned the favor, but panting into Calleigh's ear and gently suckled on her earlobe going a bit harder on her clit and lower back.

That was it for Calleigh, she couldn't hold back anymore and slowly got her release shaking hardly against Julia, her fingers still inside her pumping making her shake beneath her moments later.

As both slowly calmed down still panting, Calleigh laid her head on Julia's chest as the other blonde was gently caressing her.

"That was amazing," Calleigh whispered, kissing Julia's chest gently.

"It really was, but what do we do now?" Julia wondered.

"Just relax," Calleigh answered with a little yawn.

Julia just smiled at her as she kept on caressing her until she could tell by her breathing that she was once again asleep.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_

It was one week later that the two women were in a jewelry shop as Julia wanted to by something for Calleigh and Calleigh did of course not mind it at all as the last week she had become even more crazy about Julia.

Julia ended up buying necklace in white gold shaped like a heart with an emerald in the middle with matching earrings which she once outside the store put on her new sweetheart.

Calleigh gave her a big hug and a soft kiss to show her appreciation right there and then making Julia giggle a little.

"I want to buy you something too," Calleigh said, letting her hand slide into Julia's as the walked along one of the busy shopping streets in the area.

"Sweetheart, there is really no need," Julia assured her in a soft tone.

"Please I want the world to know you are off limit," Calleigh pleaded.

"Really that fast," said Julia surprised, as they had only been together for about a week.

"Says the one that just bought me this," said Calleigh reaching up to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Point taken and how will you respond when people ask where you got that?" Julia asked.

"Greek admirer," Calleigh joked.

"No seriously, are you going to tell people what happened or…?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"I dunno, I think I wanna keep it a secret to start with, mostly because of Eric, if you don't mind that is?" Calleigh said, looking at her with insecure eyes, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Easy darling, I wasn't planning on dumping you, but even if I just gave you that it's a bit too soon for me to say those words, even if I should happen to mean them. And I can understand the thing about Eric," she said in a softer tone.

"Thank you for being so understanding and it is too early I agree. I just want you to have something so you always will remember this vacation," said Calleigh.

"Well in all honesty, you are pretty hard to forget, and as I am a lady I never say no if someone wants to buy me something," said Julia and gave her a soft kiss.

"In all honestly I think you should have something with emeralds as well so we match," Calleigh said looking into the window of the next jeweler.

"Wouldn't that be too obvious?" Julia asked, thinking it might be easier to be caught that way.

"Not really, as it is very seldom we appear at the same place to the same time, awww look at that, that's perfect for you," said Calleigh and pointed at a necklace with a dolphin in emerald and white gold.

"A fish really?" Julia questioned a bit confused.

"Yes as you are by far the best swimmer I ever meet and we did meet on an island by the sea," Calleigh explained with a smile.

Julia blushed a little saying, "You really think so?

"I do and I also think it will suit you," said Calleigh and dragged her into the store to buy it to her.

* * *

Later that day the couple was at the beach relaxing. They had not been out the night before; still they had been up a bit late so they had no need to do anything else at the moment. Julia had fallen asleep in the lazy sun whereas Calleigh were reading a romantic novel and every now and again she was keeping a watchful eye over Julia.

The last week had to her been amazing. Discovering new sides of herself as well as Julia's many sides. They could talk for hours, but also enjoy quiet moment together without uncomfortable silence. She smiled a little as she figured no one had ever treated her the way Julia did. She felt quiet spoiled in many ways.

But the petite blonde had also learned about the dark sides of her lover's character. Like the fact that she until recently had not been rich do to bad investments that caused her to loose all. Her at times unstable mood that caused her to get into trouble, but Calleigh knew that it was do to her illness, so if she got very upset she tried to calm her down the best way she could. Because if it was one thing Julia so desperately needed it was to be loved and Calleigh had found she was just the right person to give her that and Julia showed her the same.

Calleigh also made sure she took her medications when needed so it wouldn't get too bad, but she couldn't help hoping she would one day do without them knowing how much Julia hated taking those pills.

There was however one thing about this that in a small way bothered Calleigh just a little. That was Kyle. Horatio and Julia's son. It is safe to say that Calleigh from time to time had pictured herself as a mother if the right guy came along and swept her of her feet. But what if there was no right guy, but a right girl or woman instead. And what if that woman had a son. If she had a child she would have pictured herself being there from the start, not jump in when he or she was in his late teens, she didn't know if she was up for that, not to mention his reaction to her. Then again she didn't have much choice because if she wanted to be with Julia, whom she did, she had to get used to Kyle being around from time to time as well.

Calleigh sighed before looking over at Julia again, so calm, so peaceful, not like she was last night. Depressed and self-destructive. It had really pained her to see Julia that down, yet she had done the only thing she could do, be there for her. It was the same thing she had done the night before they became a couple as least what she remembered about it, she had held and comforted her until she was fast asleep.

To Calleigh it seemed like they were switching on having a hard time as she had hers as well, only not as bad as Julia's. They however mostly appeared when she drank as she felt bad about it her father being and alcoholic and all, but Julia seem to comfort her in just the right ways.

Calleigh smiled over at her sleeping lady. She thought it was safe to think of her in that way now as they were after all a couple, and Julia was in a way hers. Oh how Calleigh loved her, as she knew for sure even after just one week that that was what she did. It was funny how she had in a way moved over from Eric this fast, still it felt right, everything about it felt right.

She sighed happily as she returned to her book.

* * *

Julia woke up and hour later to find that Calleigh was not next to her. Her eyes quickly searched the beach only to find her swimming in back and forth in the water. The blonde smiled a little seeing her now much tanned body moving up and down in the water.

Calleigh like Julia really enjoyed swimming as it was a way to keep her fit and also get ride of the extra energy she had. And it sure seemed to be a lot of it, especially now that she was not working. Not that Julia particularly minded as it had also led to some very good times in bed.

Julia sighed, Calleigh was probably the only one she had been with that could be both gentle and wild in bed, and she always put her first as Julia did the same with her.

It wasn't until Calleigh that Julia learned what making love really meant. Never before had she felt touches as gentle and full of love. Never before had she been kissed with so soft and tender lips. Never before had she been loved like this.

She smiled looking at the swimming blonde that made her feel so loved, so treasure, so safe, like a million butterflies were fluttering around inside her by the mere thought of her. To her the last week had been absolutely amazing, more amazing than any vacation she had ever had before.

What she was afraid of was what would happen when the vacation in two days would stop and reality again hit. She shivered a little by that though, as Julia did not like her reality very much, at least not until Calleigh.

She did of course love her job, even when it got stressful. Her house, even if it in a way was an empty place to go home to. Her son, even when they fought. Her relationship with Horatio, even when it hurt to see him after the way he left her.

Oh who was she trying to fool, she did not like her life which was why she ran when she could, like now. She just didn't expect to fall in love while doing so. Or that the person she did fall in love with to be a woman and be from back home, meaning this could actually could last.

At least it seemed like Calleigh wanted it that way too the way she spoke earlier, Julia really hoped that as it would make her life so much easier in a way, because if that was the fact then she would have someone to lean on, someone to care and someone that might led her out of the dark hole she had been in for so long.

As she was thinking this Calleigh had started to swim towards the beach and walk up towards her smiling happily at her. Julia of course smiled back.

"So you're finally up," said Calleigh when she reached her.

"Mhm, have been for some time, have been watching you swim," said Julia quickly leaning against her.

"Oh have you now," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I have, had to make sure some hot beach boy didn't steal you away," said Julia.

"Wouldn't have happened as I would have told him off," said Calleigh giving her a gentle kiss.

"Good, so did you manage to rebook your plane on Sunday," said Julia looking at her with hopeful eyes as she had told her she would try to do that the same morning.

"I did yes as a matter of fact I did it in the bathroom when we were eating after the jewelry shop," said Calleigh.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," said Julia as she had taken unusual long.

"Afraid I found another woman in there," said Calleigh without thinking.

"Don't joke about that," said Julia, her voice was starting to sound insecure.

"Shhh easy Julia, I wouldn't do that," said Calleigh calmly.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just…" Julia stopped.

"I know and I shouldn't have joked about it," Calleigh apologized.

"No you shouldn't, so where did you get a seat as I'm on business class," said Julia.

"I figured so I got one there as well," said Calleigh honest.

"You are really," said Julia excited.

"I am yes," said Calleigh.

"Then maybe we should join the mile high club," said Julia getting a sly grin on her face.

"But Mrs. Saris what are you suggesting," said Calleigh winking at her.

That was probably one more thing Calleigh shouldn't have said as Julia's face went white as snow, as a shiver of fear ran down her back. She had of course thought of Ron, but it didn't occur to her that she in fact was still married to him, which she in fact was until Calleigh spoke those words.

"Sweetheart?" Calleigh asked, in a very concerned tone.

"I'm still married to him," he voice was shivering, as her hand went to the mark he left her on her cheek.

As the words were spoken Calleigh knew they were true and that she in fact hat to resolve that before they did anything further, although all they could really do was already done and the necklace around Julia's neck was proof she was hers so Calleigh asked, "Do you even know where he is?"

"No and I do not wish to know either," her voice was shivering even more now, as she hid herself in Calleigh.

"If you can just get the divorce papers I will take care of the rest and make him sign," said Calleigh in a pretty determined tone.

"How on earth are you going to do that, you don't even know where he is?" said Julia.

"I have my ways, just trust me on this OK," said Calleigh looking deeply into scared eyes.

"I do, just be careful, I don't want him to hurt you the way he hurt me and can we please talk about something else now, I just wanna enjoy our last days here," said Julia gently nuzzling her nose.

"Yes of course, so what do you wanna do later, go out or stay in?" Calleigh asked nuzzling her back.

"I think we should go out, but take and early night as I wanna see the guys, but I also wanna have you to myself," Julia answered.

Calleigh only replied by giving Julia a long deep kiss before slowly pushing her down on the towel and getting on top.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors Note: _**How to make time pass on a plane and returning to life back in Miami.

_**Chapter 7.**_

"Do you have a ride home or a car on the airport?" Julia asked two days later as they were on the plane back.

"Well Eric was supposed to pick me up, but I guess that's out of the question, so I'll just find another way," she answered leaning in to mark her neck a bit better.

Julia moaned softly saying, "Is it a sign that you got in the seat next to me or did you request it?"

"I did request it or else this plane ride would be very boring, I mean over thirty-three hours," said Calleigh sliding a hand between Julia's legs rubbing on the outside of her pants.

"I'm very glad you did and pleeeease don't," she moaned very low, so people wouldn't turn to look at them.

"Why you seem to like it," Calleigh whispered, kissing her lips so another moan wouldn't escape them.

Julia let her hands slide under Calleigh's top to scratch on her back to somehow control herself from screaming out, as Calleigh opened Julia's zipper and let her hand go pass her panties and gently stroke her.

"My, someone is very wet," she whispered, as she panted a little into her ear while sucking on it.

"You're driving me crazy," Julia whispered as she arched a little from the chair.

"Oh am I now," said Calleigh and went just a little bit harder and faster so Julia could get her release.

When Julia had calmed down a few moments later she bent over and said, "Thank you I really needed that."

"You are welcome, take it as payback for what you did to me earlier," Calleigh whispered, as Julia had done the same to her a few hours back.

"Mhm, so wanna watch a couple of movies now?" she asked.

"Yeah, old or new?" Calleigh asked back.

"Classic, do they have pretty woman?" Julia wanted to know.

"Mhm," said Calleigh and put it on, as her hand lay itself to rest on top of Julia's as they started to watch.

* * *

"Would you come save me like that?" asked Julia, when the movie was over.

"I would yes, I could even do it on a horse if you like," said Calleigh with a little smile.

"Really you can ride?" Julia asked a bit surprised.

"Thought you learned that I could already," said Calleigh with a slight giggle.

"Funny, I meant on horseback," said Julia rolling her eyes lightly.

"I know what you meant and yes I can, learned that when I was very young," Calleigh answered.

"Do you do it often?" Julia asked.

"Not so much now, every once in a while," said Calleigh honestly.

"I'd love to see that once," said Julia.

"That can be arranged, do you ride?" asked Calleigh.

"Never tried, but always wanted to," said Julia.

"I can always try teaching you how to do it," Calleigh.

Julia nodded and asked, "Did a man ever make you feel like that?"

"In a way yes," said Calleigh looking down, meaning it was in a way off topic.

"Jake?" Julia asked.

"No, not Jake, someone long before him," Calleigh answered, wondering how Julia knew about her and Jake.

"I saw you outside the crime lab once or twice when I came to see Horatio and put the pieces together," she said, when she saw the puzzled look on Calleigh's face.

"Do you know if Horatio knew?" Calleigh asked

"I would think so as he's not stupid, but as it was a matter between you two he would not interfere," she answered.

"And when he finds out about us?" she asked.

"I don't know," Julia answered.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," said Calleigh, as she started to bite her bottom lip.

"No, but it still feels right and will you strop wrecking that beautiful lip of yours," said Julia in a soft tone.

"I'm scared," Calleigh whispered looking down.

"I know sweetheart, but we are in this together," said Julia and kissed her gently before she dragged her closer to let her hide within her.

* * *

"Calleigh," Julia whispered as she was shivering hardly.

But there was no answer as the other blonde was fast asleep.

"Calleigh, please," she whispered a bit louder, gently shaking her.

"What's wrong," Calleigh asked as she got out from her soft slumber noticing it was dark in the cabin, so it would most likely be night and everyone was sleeping. For how long she had slept and what time it was she didn't care. What she cared about was Julia that was shivering like a leaf next to her.

"Cold, scared," she whispered.

"Shhh easy, come here," said Calleigh as she unbuttoned the blouse she was wearing and removed her bra to led Julia's hands to her belly and lips to her breast. Julia by instinct started to suck on her nipple and warm her hands on her belly as Calleigh's skin was as always amazingly hot

Calleigh gently stroke her back to calm her more as she let out some soft moans for being sucked at until again falling asleep, as did in the end Julia feeling safe and a little bit warmer than before. She was glad Calleigh never got upset for waking her spite the fact she was a morning person. Although she has learned that she could be up quite long at night as well.

* * *

Calleigh woke up later feeling a bit chilly herself so dragged her jacket so it covered her and Julia a little in case the light came on and people should see them.

Julia still had her nipple in her mouth and was gently suckling on it, something Calleigh found very cute and she didn't mind it at all.

And not the fact that she had woken her up earlier either, she was just glad she had managed to calm her down and that she now was sleeping. Calleigh wondered how long they had left, but it was impossible to find out as it was to dark to tell time. She only knew they would land in Miami round ten at night. Meaning it was right to bed as she had to work the next morning no matter how jetlagged she was.

Work. She sighed by the thought of seeing Eric again, that would be hard, not to mention explaining her new jewelry set as he probably would ask her about that and start drawing conclusions. Not that she could blame him as the thing with Julia had happened really sudden.

Then again she didn't exactly planned that. It was probably one of the few things in Calleigh's life she hadn't planned or counted on happening. Not in a million years.

She was however glad that it did as for right now it wasn't anyone she wanted to be with than her Julia.

Her Julia. She thought about it for a second. In a way she was, their matching jewelry was sign of that, yet she was still married to Ron. It might have been willingly at first, but it didn't seem that way now as Julia seemed terrified by the mere mention of his name.

The thing he had done to her face, oh how Calleigh wanted him to pay for that and get her out of Julia's life forever to make her feel sage. But first she had to find him. And to her knowledge there was only one that could possibly do so. Horatio.

She also needed a valid reason for finding him to not have too many questions asked, a reason to wanting to help out Julia. She sighed hoping she could find a good way to ask him to help.

As she continued to think about this her hand was gently caressing Julia's hair, it was so soft, and it was then it occurred to Calleigh that no matter what it took she had to save her princess from the evil man that was haunting her.

* * *

Julia looked at Calleigh, she was sleeping peacefully. Her chest that she was still resting on was moving slowly up and down. She didn't know for how long she had been sleeping for or herself for that matter.

She could tell by her breath that she was sleeping deeply. Julia loved sleeping with her, it made her feel so peaceful, like all her troubles drifted away. Like she had nothing to fear and she was completely safe. Safe. That word was something that Julia wasn't used to feeling. Instead she usually felt panic, deep fear and depression.

Yet somehow Calleigh had managed to turn that around and allow her to dream again, dream of a future with her and hope of times of happiness.

Then her smile suddenly faded as she knew for that to happen she would have to get Ron to sign the papers. Something she doubted very much that he would do. And now she was afraid he might harm her darling, when she tried to track him down to get him to do just that. She didn't want any of the parties near each other knowing it could lead to disaster.

"I don't want to loose you not now not ever," she whispered again letting Calleigh's soft nipple slide between her lips suckling on it hard so Calleigh even in her deep sleep moaned. Julia slowly let a hand slide down to feel her wet area and as she suspected it was wet, yet she didn't do anything as she found it wrong when Calleigh was asleep, she just lay herself to rest again suckling on her as that made most sense to her, everything else to her at that moment seemed unimportant so she choose to leave it be.

And as she suckled the other blonde tightened her grip as to shield her from the world making a shiver of joy run down Julia's spine before again drifting off holding onto the one that made her feel safe.

* * *

"Your turn," said Calleigh as they were playing a travellers edition of chess.

"I know, but not sure what move to make," said Julia thinking, she felt trapped.

"You're so slow," said Calleigh, rolling her eyes lightly.

"And you have way too much energy right now," said Julia with a tiny smile.

"I cannot help that I am starting to get restless," said Calleigh.

"Starting to, you were that already after one hour," Julia corrected.

"Well it's a long flight al right and I don't like being trapped in a tin can up in the air. I mean there is so much other stuff I could do," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"Like?" Julia asked.

"Well for one I would be able to pleasure you without the risk of getting caught," she said.

"And?" Julia wanted to know.

"Have better food than we have here, go running, sleep in my bed," said Calleigh.

"You don't wanna sleep in mine?" said Julia, a bit surprised.

"You know I do, either bed will do just fine as long as you are in it, but what I meant it's better than to sleep in these chairs," said Calleigh impatient.

"I know sweetheart, but we don't have long left now," said Julia moving her knight.

"I know that, but ohhhh," Calleigh said with a frustrated huff.

"You are worse than a child you know that?" Said Julia, with a tiny giggle.

"So does that mean you're not gonna travel with me again?" Calleigh asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I will, but maybe on a shorter journey the next time," said Julia.

"Awww and here I though you wanted to show me Paris," said Calleigh looking at her with very sad eyes.

"I do and I will I promise," said Julia giving her a reassuring kiss.

"Good, now where were we, ohh my move," said Calleigh excitedly moving a farmer while Julia just shook her head.

* * *

In the end Calleigh ended up falling asleep again, probably do to her energy running out and Julia ended up reading one of her gun magazines, probably to try to understand her fascination for them.

She was also wondering how many guns the younger blonde in fact did have, and which ones in case she would ever considering buying one for her.

Julia never particularly liked guns, but she wasn't all against them either, so she of course didn't mind that Calleigh liked them, it was after all a big part of her. And she did really love the tattooed gun on her hip. It was very well done and very sexy. Julia however did suspect she didn't only have it done because she loved guns, but to always have one with her at all points as it made her feel stronger. Not to mention that it drove her crazy if she kissed or caressed it.

Julia smiled a little as the fight attendant announced they were landing. Not that Calleigh even seemed to notice, she was still sleeping, so the older woman bent in to gently nibble a little on her neck before whispering, "Sweetie, you gotto wake up, we're in Miami."

And just like that she was wide awake and overexcited again. In fact she could hardly wait to the remove seat belts sign was turned on. Julia just smiled as she found the overenthusiasm very cute.

* * *

It was about two hours later that Julia parked outside Calleigh's house. Calleigh looked at her and said, "Thank you for the ride and everything, so do you want to come inside or…?"

"I should probably go home to unpack," Julia answered.

"I understand," said Calleigh looking down, she really wanted her to come with her.

"I guess I could come with you for a little while," said Julia with a little smile.

"Really you would," said Calleigh.

"Why not," said Julia as she slowly opened the car door and got out.

Calleigh smiled happily until she reached the door, and it suddenly came clear to her that she for the first time Julia would see her place and it was messy after packing before she left.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" Julia asked as Calleigh were nervously biting her lower lip.

"It's just that right now my house looks really messy because I threw everything up and about before packing, but I don't want you to think that I am always like that, because I'm not," she said looking down.

Julia gently raised her head again saying, "I can imagine that is not so as your hotel room was always in perfect order and if it's any comfort my house looks like a warzone too at the moment."

"That does helps just a little," said Calleigh before bending in to give her a thankful kiss before opening the door to let her in.

* * *

It was early the next morning that Calleigh came into work as usual, although she was still a bit tired do to the time difference and the long travel the days before. She smiled a little by seeing Natalia in DNA and poked her head in and said, "Hey."

"Oh my God, you're back," said Natalia and hugged her excitedly.

"Easy and yes I am," said Calleigh with a little giggle.

"So how was it, did you have fun, lots of handsome Greeks?" asked Natalia.

"It was the best vacation I ever had," said Calleigh, with a dreamy sigh as it was true.

"Yeah I can tell as you look fantastic and I must say very nice brandings," said Natalia referring to the hikeys on her neck.

"It's that visible," said Calleigh with a sigh, as she had tried to cover it up with makeup the same morning.

"Just a little yes, so can I assume those were made by the same person that gave you the jewelry you are now wearing?" Natalia asked.

"You can and it was," she answered with a smile.

"So who is he, a Greek or…?" Natalia wanted to know.

Calleigh was just about to answer when Eric came into the room and asked, "Who's who?"

The blonde gave Natalia a warning look and said, "Witness old case we were discussing."

Eric looked at her, she was looking really good, in fact great, something he wouldn't have expected since he dumped her a little over a week prior. Her otherwise milky white skin had gotten a golden tan, her cheeks were rosy red and her eyes were sparkling more than usual.

It was then he saw it the necklace, the earrings and what looked like vague hickeys and put it together as he had heard Natalia's question coming inside.

"Yes Calleigh, please tell us who he is," he said in a very cold tone.

"I don't see why I should tell you that Eric, you did after all break up with me and whom I choose to see or not is up to you," she said.

"So did you meet him before or after the break?" he asked.

"Before I suppose, but if you think I would do anything when I was still with you you are sadly mistaken," she said in a very annoyed tone.

"How can I know that when I wasn't there," he said.

"If you had been, this might nor have happen, but you were not. You just let me go without even trying to come after," she said, her eyes suddenly looked sad.

"You know I couldn't, someone had to work," he answered back.

"No, you could have taken time off if you really wanted to, but sadly I was not important enough for you to do that," she said.

"You know that's not true," he said, knowing she had a valid point.

"It is and you know it, even Jake managed to get time of, why couldn't you?" she whispered, struggling to hold her tears back.

"You know as well as I that it's not that easy," he said.

"You know what Eric, screw you," she said and left the room in a hurry.

Eric looked over to Natalia hoping that she would give him a little sympathy, but she just said, "You brought this one on yourself and now you have to live with it."

Eric sighed, leaving DNA wondering if he didn't have any impact on her at all if she had found someone new that fast.

* * *

It was only a few moments later that Calleigh was sitting in firearms trying to catch up when she heard Horatio say, "So you are back."

"Yes," she said as she turned to face him.

"So did you get the rewinding you needed?" he asked with one of his typical smiles.

"I did yes, how has things been around here?" she asked him back.

"Very hectic, people seem to go crazy in this heat," he answered.

"Don't they always," she said with a half-smile.

"Yes," he said, returning it.

"Any chance I can start with these," she asked showing him a pile of cases including bullets and fragments from them.

"Of course, I was going to ask if you would," he said and flashed her another smile.

She giggled saying, "Horatio, do you by any chance know what happened to Ron Saris?"

"Why do you want to know?" he wondered.

"I have some business with him," she answered.

"You have business with Ron Saris," he said a bit surprised.

"Well kind off yes," she said which was true.

Horatio looked at her with wondering eyes as I could not find an answer to what she wanted to him and said, "I am sure I can track him down if it is that important to you, but may I suggest you do not see him alone."

"Horatio with all the respect I know you mean well, but this I have to do on my own, as it's not work related but personal," she said with as sigh.

"I understand, but if I help you, promise me you will be careful and don't do anything stupid," he said.

"I promise," she said looking deeply into his eyes.

"Good, I will let you know when I find him, don't pursue this on your own, leave it to me," he said.

She nodded before saying, "Thank you so much for doing this."

He was on his way out when he turned to her and said, "I like that jewelry set, it suits you."

She blushed shyly and said, "Thank you, it was given to me by something that is very dear to me."

"I assumed as much," he said and gave her a smile before leaving her to her work.

* * *

Horatio could not at all get why Calleigh would need to find Ron and what he business with him would be, but as he had agreed on finding him he quickly started at the task.

He slowly started to search for possible leads when it was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he answered without looking up.

"Busy?" he heard Julia's voice from the door.

He looked up at her; all tanned with perfect makeup, wearing a black dress and said, "A little, so you are back."

"Yes came back late last night," she said and smiled at him.

He nodded asking, "So how was your trip?"

"Paris is always great, I really love it there and on Crete the most wonderful thing happened," she answered with a dreamy sigh.

"Let me guess you found a handsome Greek man?" he said and smiled a little.

"Not exactly, but I did meet someone and I think I fell in love with the most wonderful person in the world," she said smiling back at him.

"That's wonderful news, so if not Greek where is he from?" asked Horatio.

"Right here in Miami, well not original," she answered not correcting him in thinking it was a guy.

"Really so you went all the way there to find someone from here," he said a bit surprised.

"Yes, I didn't plan to fall in love at first, it just happened," she said.

"It usually does, so have you seen Kyle yet?" he asked.

"No, but I talked to him and he's coming over for dinner tonight, I can hardly wait to see him, I missed him so much," she said.

"To be honest I think he missed you too, so did you buy him anything?" Horatio asked.

"I did yes, so how has things been while I was gone?" she asked.

"Busy at work, Kyle is actually getting better here and he started an evening class last week," said Horatio.

"Really in what?" she wanted to know.

"Believe it or not firearms, said he want to learn to understand it better," said Horatio with a little smile.

"Really firearms, do you think that is a good idea?" she asked doubting it a little.

"I think so yes, if he wants to have a gun, he should learn how to master it first," he said.

"I suppose," she said thoughtfully.

It was then he saw the necklace she had on and asked, "Is that new?"

"It is, got it from the one I meet over there," she said letting her finger stroke over it.

"It's really beautiful," he nodded.

"It really is, but I have to go, so I will call you later, just wanted you to know that I gotten back al right," she said.

"I'm glad you had a great time and we will talk later yes," he agreed as she left. It was first after she had left he came to think of the necklace she was wearing had a striking resemblance to Calleigh's jewelry and started to wonder if Julia was the reason why Calleigh needed to talk to Ron. But he shook it off, Calleigh and Julia that was just no way.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

It was about a week later that Calleigh was having a really hard time at work due to a case. It was a young girl that had been murdered by her father. She was about seven with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. In fact she was somewhat similar to what Calleigh looked like as a child.

They had found on the living room floor beaten to death, blood all over and her father that had called it in sat next to her shivering. He was drunk. Calleigh suspected he was that way a lot.

When she before coming to the interrogation room had asked him why he did it, he had said, "Because she couldn't do as I told her play with the ball outside when I needed some rest."

It all seemed just too familiar for Calleigh, maybe that was what made her call Julia and say, "I can't do this, and it's too hard."

"Calleigh, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Julia asked.

"It's just this case it's to similar to me and she didn't deserve to die that way," Calleigh whispered as silent tears slowly found their way down her cheeks.

"Awww sweetheart, do you want me to come over?" Julia asked concerned.

"No, no I'm fine, just needed to hear your voice right now," Calleigh answered before a soft sob escaped her lips.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Julia asked still concerned.

"Yes, yes, I will be fine I promise, so see you at Ludovico's at seven?" said Calleigh.

"Of course you will," said Julia calmly.

"Good, have a still good day," said Calleigh.

"You too sweetheart," said Julia in a very loving tone before hanging up.

* * *

Calleigh sat down on the floor in her gun vault moments later holding on to her gun and letting her tears fall. This was not something she would usually do, but this time it was just too hard for her and she needed to let it out before continuing with her work.

Unfortunately for her just this time was that she hit the redial button and called Julia. As she was not aware she didn't answer in her end and was not aware that Julia heard her soft sobs.

Julia however on her end quickly got aware of what was happening and that Calleigh was not as OK as she first had claimed.

She sighed as she went out to her secretary and said, "Please cancel my appointments for the next couple of hours I need to take care of something."

"Of course Mrs. Saris," she answered with a smile.

"I will call if I get very late," said Julia before heading out the main exit to get to her car.

* * *

After driving for approximately ten minutes a little faster than what was allowed she stopped outside the crime lab where she found a parking spot. She grabbed her keys and purse and slowly walked up to the building wondering how it would look when she asked the receptionist for Calleigh and not Horatio.

She slowly pushed the elevator button when she heard someone yell, "Hold it."

She did so only to have Ryan came inside with his field kit and evidence bags saying, "Thank you, Julia."

"You are welcome," she answered, giving him a little smile. She always found him somewhat cute, but then again he was too young for her.

"Are you here to see Horatio, because I think he's out, but I can take you to his office if you want to wait," he answered.

"No, but thank you, I am actually here to see Calleigh, but if you could lead me in the direction of the firearms I would be very grateful," she said.

"Oh I'm sorry, if I knew you were going there I would have let you go first, you gotto take the elevator to level zero, then it's third door on the left," he explained.

"Thank you and here's your stop," she said and smiled at him again.

"It is, well see you around," he said wondering what she wanted with Calleigh as he got out and headed into the crime lab.

* * *

Julia took the elevator down to floor zero and got out, slowly looking around fining it to be much darker down here than upstairs, not that she really minded.

She passed the autopsy room and another lab before she got to firearms and went inside. Her brown green eyes slowly searched the room for her lover without finding here.

"Calleigh," she whispered, as she was more thinking it than saying it.

She walked a little quicker further in looking around with worried eyes, still not seeing her. It was then her eyes fell on the open door that led to the vault.

She opened it a little and looked inside only to find Calleigh on the floor crying her heart out.

Julia quickly sat down and led her to her chest, gently stroking her as she whispered soft nothings into her ear to calm her.

Calleigh held onto her hardly until her cries stopped and she looked at Julia saying, "How did you know I needed you?"

"You must have pushed the call key on your cell," said Julia.

Calleigh didn't replay to that she was just glad Julia was there, glad to be held and comforted.

"Are you feeling better now?" Julia asked in a very soft tone.

"A little yes, it's just she looked so much like me and…" Calleigh said as she slowly got up, when Julia interrupted saying, "No need to explain."

"Thank you, but really you shouldn't have come, what about your work?" said Calleigh honest.

"Right now you are more important," said Julia gently stroking her cheek.

Calleigh blushed shyly, stroking away some hairs that had fallen down in Julia's face saying, "You need to get back and I need to work."

"You sure you are OK?" she asked just to be sure.

"Positive, thanks to you," said Calleigh and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before the older woman left her.

A moment later a text came in saying, "You're always most important as I love you."

The blonde blushed as it was the first time Julia had said this in any way, but it made her feel so much better.

* * *

Horatio was going to see Calleigh just before Julia left, as he had seen the effect the case were having on her, but as he was out on a new scene earlier that day he decided to do it when he came back.

With shock he watched how the two women were reacting together before Julia again left and swallowed hard. So it had to be true then what he thought about earlier that the two of them were a couple and as Calleigh now seemed better he decided to leave her.

What he however could not get was what the two of them had together in any way. The whole thing was just a little too odd for him right now.

* * *

At the same time Ryan found Natalia in DNA and said, "Weird things is going on here you know."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused as he had a tendency to blow thins way out of proportion.

"I meet Julia in the elevator on the way up," he said.

"And the weird thing about that?" Natalia asked him a bit confused, as it was not that unusual that she came to see Horatio from time to time.

"She wasn't here to see Horatio, she was here to see Calleigh, that's a bit weird right," he said.

"Really she said that?" Natalia asked to be sure.

"She did yes and asked for the directions to firearms," he said.

"And did you give them to her?" she asked.

"I did yes, I know most people think badly of her for what happened to Kathleen Newberry, but she did it to help her son so I don't think she is all bad, and if given her directions to Calleigh can help her in any way I would gladly help her with that," he said.

Natalia nodded saying, "I would do the same, you didn't happen to see if she was wearing any kind of jewelry?"

"As a matter a fact I did, a dolphin in what looked like silver and emerald, why?" he asked.

"No reason yet, need to check on some more evidence then I will tell you more, minding me are we still on for that movie tonight?" she asked looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sex and the city 2, do I have to?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yes as I had to see that action movie with you the last time," she answered.

"OK OK, but then we are seeing a comedy the next time," he said.

"Deal and how are you coming along with that CD I gave you earlier," she said.

"Still working on that, but had to put that on a break as I had to go out to a new scene, mother of three shoot to death," he answered.

"Awww I hate when that happens, but I really need something on that soon," she said.

"I know you do and I will get back on it as soon as I logged this in," he said with a little smile.

"Good, now run along and I will see you later," said Natalia wondering if she should confront Calleigh with what she thought or wait a little while longer.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**_WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK._**

The next month the couple used every opportunity they had to see each other, but as they tried to be careful not to get caught as neither was ready for that yet.

This morning however Calleigh were in an extremely randy mood, they forgot to be as careful as they usually was. However as it was so early in the morning they didn't expect anyone to be walking in on them.

Julia gently pushed Calleigh gently up on her desk and got between her legs kissing her hungrily. The younger blonde arched a little backwards so Julia could get access to her neck while removing her top moaning out even higher.

"Easy sweetheart," Julia whispered, between her own panting as Calleigh's hands quickly removed her top as well to get access to her soft skin.

As Julia opened her zipper and let her hand sink down to start rubbing her wetness Calleigh were biting gently on her shoulder and scratching a little on her back.

The older blonde was now suckling hardly on Calleigh's left breast while her hand continued to work with her pearl and the other were stroking over her tattooed gun.

Calleigh arched even more, throwing her head back in delight, pulling Julia closer, her nails now digging into her backside as she came shaking so hardly that in the end she ended up laying down at the desk.

Julia slowly let go of her nipple and bent down over her to give her a light kiss before saying, "That's my girl."

Just then Natalia walked into firearms, as she had seen Calleigh's car and needed to discuss something with her. But what she initially came for soon got lost as she saw the two women on the desk and gasped.

"So you are a couple," she in the end managed to get out still looking at them.

The two blondes quickly broke free from each other and Julia reached down on the floor to pick up her purple top to put it on while Calleigh shielded herself with her hands saying, "Natalia, what are you doing here."

"I came to discuss work, but this seems far more interesting," Natalia answered, still a bit shocked.

"Please don't tell the others," said Calleigh looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I won't and for the record I kind of have been suspected it for a while, I'll come back after you have gotten dressed," said Natalia with a little smile as she left them.

Julia looked at Calleigh's panic stricken face and said, "Its OK sweetheart, we knew this would happen sooner or later."

"Yes, but didn't expect to be caught like this," said Calleigh, that now was biting on her lower lip.

"It will be fine I am sure she and the others won't mind all too much, but I really have to go," she said giving her another long deep kiss before leaving her lover behind wishing she didn't have to do so, but in the end she had to work and so did Calleigh.

* * *

Right after Julia had left Calleigh went to find Natalia upstairs. She was as she suspected in DNA. Calleigh went inside and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to see that."

"Then I would think the worst place you could do it is at work," said Natalia with a little smile.

"I didn't think anyone would come to find me this early," Calleigh admitted.

"I got that, so I take it you meet when you were on vacation and hit it off," said Natalia.

"We did and I must say I'm crazy about her," said Calleigh honest.

"Well then I am happy for you as you have seemed happier lately," said Natalia as they heard Horatio's velvet rumble say, "I would agree, Calleigh do you have a moment?"

"I do yes, talk to you in a moment," she said to Natalia before she followed Horatio out of the lab.

* * *

They didn't speak on their way to the break room, just walked next to each other. She smiled at him as he opened the door for her. She nodded towards the coffee pot and he nodded, making her poor him a cup before saying, "So…?"

"I managed to track down Ron, can I assume that the reason you wish to speak to him has something to do with Julia," said Horatio, tilting his head and looking at her.

"You can," she answered, without getting further into it.

"And this is something you have to do?" he asked.

"It is yes. I need to do it, so she will feel safe," she said.

"I understand, so are you going to see him alone?" he asked her.

"I think I have a better chance of getting what I want if I do," she said.

He nodded saying, "I will give you his location on the condition, that if anything should happen you will call me at once."

"I can agree to that and handsome," she said.

He frowned a little by this comment and said, "Yes."

"Thank you for doing this," she said and gave him a hug to thank him before he could really react. As she again broke free he managed to get out, "You are welcome sweetheart."

Before they left the break room Horatio had given Calleigh the location and tried to grasp the relationship she was having with Julia and why it was so important for her to do this. He did however understand that it had to be serious and he figured as long as they were happy he would support it the best way he could. He was still not too happy about Calleigh going to see Ron, but he knew that if she had her mind set on it there was nothing he could do to stop her. He just hoped she would get in harm's way knowing how Ron could be.

He sighed watching the petite blonde walking back to DNA, most likely to discuss what she had started to with Natalia when he had interrupted them.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10.**_

It was a late Thursday night four days later that Calleigh decided to pay Ron a visit. The papers that Julia had already signed were next to her. She had given them to Calleigh a couple of weeks back which had made the petite blonde wonder how long she had in fact had them.

She sighed parking her blue Chrysler Crossfire in front of his house before she took the papers and got out.

She had absolutely no idea what to say to a chance as she would normally have something like this prepared. She just sighed ringing his doorbell trying to look her as determined as she could.

He soon opened the door and looked at her with confused eyes saying, "What are you doing here, I haven't done anything."

"That is not why I am here, I have a matter to discuss with you," said Calleigh coldly, knowing he most likely had been up to no good.

"You have a matter to discuss with me," he said frowning.

"I do, can we please do this inside," she said, nodding towards the house.

"By all needs," he said letting her in, mostly because he was curious on what she wanted to say.

"Nice place," Calleigh commented, looking around with amazement as the place actually was quite tasteful.

"Thank you," he said gesturing for her to sit down on the couch.

"You are welcome," she said as she sat down, looking at him as he sat down opposite her.

"So what is it you need to discuss, if it got nothing to do with anything illegal?" he questioned.

"I want you to sign the papers so Julia can get the divorce," she said.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, his eyes were sliding from hers down to her breasts and back up again.

Calleigh that was wearing a very tight top that showed her goods pretended not to notice said,"You would be a free man."

"You gotto do better than that," he said, now eying her neck.

"What do you want in return?" she asked.

"That you and Horatio leave me alone and compensation for loss of my wife," he said with a grin.

"You never even cared for her," Calleigh almost spat at him.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have married her," he spat back.

"You only did that to piss Horatio off, if you cared for her, you wouldn't have injured her like you did, now would you just sign the damn papers and leave her alone," she snapped.

"Why do you even care, if anyone should I would think it would be Horatio," he said, glaring at her with annoyed eyes.

Calleigh didn't know how to respond so she just glared back at him.

"Out of words Miss Duquesne," he taunted.

"Please just sign," she said, between grid teeth.

"If you give me what I want I will give you what you want," he said, amused by her desperation.

Calleigh didn't know what to do, she needed him to sign, yet sleeping with him to her was not really an option as it would only complicate things with Julia. She wondered if she was strong enough to kick him off if it came to that, but is she wasn't…

She wondered if she could she could put her gun to his head and make him sign but that didn't feel right either. She sighed asking, "What exactly are we talking about here?"

"I think you already know, so which is it," he said.

"If I do this you promise to sign and leave us alone," she said.

"You have my word," he answered.

"Fine," she said with a sigh, and slid the papers over to him, hoping she could make it stop in time as she didn't want him on her. Not at all. Yet she felt she had no other choice. She looked at him signing the papers before getting up to join her on the couch.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11.**_

**_WARNING: _**Mention of rape.

When Calleigh came home it was around elven at night, she locked herself in at Julia's place as they had exchanged keys a week back making it easier on them both so they could come and go when they want. Not to mention they didn't always come home at the same time, like now. They usually decided earlier in the day when and where they were meeting and let the other know when they would arrive. This time Calleigh were however later than planned and she hadn't managed to text Julia on the way either.

"Sweetheart, is that you?" she heard Julia calling from her bedroom upstairs.

"No the gardener," Calleigh yelled back.

"Funny, so are you coming to bed?" she heard from upstairs.

"Yeah, just need a shower first, if that is all right with you?" she said in normal voice as she had almost managed to get to the second floor.

"Of course, you want me to join you?" Julia asked, popping her head out the door.

"Nah, maybe tomorrow morning though, I'll be quick I promise," she said and hurried in direction of the bathroom.

She was just about to go inside when she heard Julia ask, "You came from Ron now right?"

"I did yes," Calleigh answered.

"So did he sign the papers?" she asked.

"He did yes, they are on the table downstairs," said Calleigh with a sigh locking herself in the bathroom. And as the water was pouring down over her, cleaning every inch of her body she cried sadly. The tears didn't stop until she turned the water off. Then she sank down on the bathroom floor, twirling a towel around herself to get dried before joining Julia in her bed.

* * *

When Calleigh finally crept up in the bed with her beloved Julia she looked at her with worried eyes asking, "Sweetheart, have you been crying?"

"No," she said, looking the other way.

Julia turned her to face her, gently stroke her cheek and whispered, "What happened?"

"I can't tell you, as you will hate me," Calleigh whispered.

"I promise you no matter what it is, I will never hate you," said Julia in a very soft tone.

"Well Ron said the only way he would sign was to make me and Horatio to stay off him and also he wanted have his way with me," she said, and before Julia could say or do anything the blonde had manage to hide in her chest, clinging to her for dear life.

Julia was thinking that if the papers were as Calleigh said in on the table downstairs and she had a showered that long, and she was this upset something had to have to have happened.

"Can I assume as the papers are signed, that you agreed to this?" Julia asked calmly as she gently stroked her sweetheart to calm her.

"Yes, but it didn't go as planned, because when I felt his lips on my neck I realized I couldn't got through with it, so I struggled to get free, only he was stronger and he turned me so I was face down before…then I somehow managed to reach my gun and jam it hardly into him before I made a run for it," she explained.

"So you are saying he raped you," said Julia shocked.

"Yes," Calleigh cried out hiding in her deeper.

"Shhh, I'm here," Julia whispered in a soft tone, gently stroking the shivering Calleigh in her arms. The blonde slowly managed to calm down in her lover's protective grip. Julia had started singing an old lullaby making the soft sobs die away and soon she was instead listening to her making little sleeping sounds. She sighed knowing she would have to call Horatio the next morning to get him to arrest Ron for hurting her sleeping angel.

* * *

It was really early the next morning when Julia called Horatio. More precisely it was 5 AM and Calleigh was sound asleep in her bed still, in fact she had had a little trouble managing to break free from her.

She was now downstairs in the kitchen making a cup of coffee while calling Horatio. She assumed knowing him that he would be up, yet he sounded very tired when he picked up the phone and said hello.

"Hello Horatio, it's me," she said with a small yawn. It was after all a bit too early for her to be up as she usually wasn't up before 6.30 or so, but she figured she had to be early to catch him before work.

"Julia, is everything OK?" he quickly asked concerned, as it was not like her to call him this early.

"No, not exactly," she answered truthfully.

"I know you wouldn't call this early if it wasn't urgent, so will you please tell me what the matter is," he said.

"I do assume you know Calleigh wanted to find Ron for my benefit," she said.

"I do yes as I tracked him down for her and we agreed on a condition before she went to see him, please don't tell me something happened," he said as a million thoughts ran through his mind.

"It did as well he agreed to sign on the condition that you stay of his back and him having her, only she resented last minute, but…" she stopped.

As it at once got clear to him what she was saying, he said, "Oh dear God."

"Yes, she was a wreck Horatio, you cannot let him get away with this," she said.

"I have no intentions of doing so. Any chance you think she would be willing to do a rape kit when she wakes up?" he asked, knowing they would need that for a conviction later as Ron would most likely deny everything.

"Are you insane, Horatio you really can't ask me to ask her to do that, if you were a woman you would understand that," Julia said outraged.

"Julia, you know as well as I do without his DNA it would be hard to get a conviction, it's her word against his," said Horatio with a very heavy sigh.

"Horatio, please don't ask me to ask her to that," she begged as she heard a noise between her and turned to see a quivering Calleigh in the doorway, looking at her.

"If you do this, he will never see the light of day again and that is a promise," Horatio said in a firm tone.

"Fine, I have to talk to you later," she said, hung up, tilted her and glimpsed at her broken sweetheart. Her broken angel. Broken by the man she resented so much just to save her. Standing there, wearing nothing but underwear and an old shirt, looking back at her.

Julia slowly walked over, took her in her arms and whispered, "It is going to be OK, he will never come near you again I promise."

Calleigh held onto her hardly, harder than ever before, closing her eyes, feeling safe and as she stood there all wrapped up in her lover she choose to believe her words. After she knew Julia only had her best interests at heart. Just as she knew she would always protect her Julia, she knew deep inside Julia would do the same. And as they melted together as one nothing but they seemed to matter, nothing at all seemed too important, the only thing that was important at the moment was them. And right now not even a ring from a phone could or would interrupt them.

They just stood there, holding each other close, Julia's head on top of Calleigh's as she whispered soft nothing as the time for them stood still.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**_Authors Note: _**A bad day will soon turn around.

_**Chapter 12**_

It was a little over six months after this incident that Julia decided to visit during her lunch break. Since this was a very sunny day and she didn't feel like taking the car she decided to walk there. She did to a change have time to spare. As she was walking over she was humming along with one of the tunes to her IPod.

The IPod was a gift from Calleigh as she felt that Julia needed more music in her life so she had put on a lot of different music. At first Julia had just rolled her eyes at it, but as time went by she found that it was necessary and she loved walking around listening to the music on it. Besides when she walked around listening to music she tended to get to places faster.

Like this day as the blonde was walking around listening to some kinda country she suddenly found herself outside the crime lab, she just smiled and walked inside and took the elevator up to the lab.

She vaguely said hey to the receptionist that said hi back, but not much more as she was used to the old blonde was either there to see Calleigh or Horatio, but then she remembered they were both out and yelled after her, "Mrs. Saris!"

Julia walked back and said, "Yes.

"I don't know if you planned to see Calleigh or Horatio, but they are both out," she said.

"I was planning to see Calleigh, but I can wait in the break room I suppose, is it long since she went out?" Julia asked.

"An hour or so, she should have been back by now," she answered.

"I see, well as I said I can wait," said Julia and smiled at her before she headed towards the break room when she heard Natalia say, "Julia."

She turned and said, "Natalia, how are you doing?"

"Great, had a really good morning, what about yourself?" she asked.

"Not too bad to be honest, just thought I walk over and surprise Calleigh, but she's out after what I hear," said Julia.

"Yeah, I can always keep you company while you wait if you want, as I got some time to spare," Natalia offered.

"I would really like that," said Julia as she opened the door to the break room for her.

* * *

Calleigh was on the other hand not having a good morning or after she had left for work that was. First she had gotten a flat tire, which of course meant she had to change it causing her to be late. Then she had run out of gas on the way to the crime scene, making her call Horatio to help her out which he quickly did. And now on her way back to the lab she had gotten her period, which wasn't supposed to happen for another four days. This of course led to her having to rush back home to change underwear and pants, in addition to get tampons.

Now she had however managed to get back to the lab. The blonde slowly parked her car, got out and rushed inside. As she clicked the button in the elevator she sighed as she knew she now would be bleeding heavily for at least three days meaning no sexual activities on her end.

As the elevator doors opened she walked over to the reception and asked, "Any messages."

"Not today," said the receptionist.

"At least there is a relief," said Calleigh and smiled at her, which made her day at least a bit better.

"Well if it helps the case you should know Julia is in the break room," she said with a little smile.

"It surly do, thank you Judy," said Calleigh and smiled back before hurrying to find her better half.

* * *

Even from the distance Calleigh could hear Julia's happy giggles. She walked closer only to see Julia dancing with Natalia, both giggling. Calleigh raised a brow and walked inside saying, "And here I though you both would be working at this hour."

A very flushed Julia broke free and said, "I thought I come visit you during lunch hour as I needed to talk to you and Natalia kept me company while I was waiting."

"As long as that is all she was doing," said Calleigh.

"I better get back, see you later," said Natalia to Julia and quickly headed out of the room.

"You look a little pale, are you OK?" Julia asked, taking a closer look at her girlfriend.

"No, not exactly got my period on my way here and well not had the best day, you being here is making it a lot better though," she said and smiled at her.

"Glad to hear and sorry about you know, I'll take good care of you after work," said Julia, giving her a kiss.

"I have no doubt about that, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Calleigh asked her. Looking at her with wondering eyes, hoping there wasn't anything wrong.

Julia saw Calleigh's worried eyes and said, "Sweetheart, nothing is wrong, in fact everything is right, which is why I decided to buy you something which I hope you will like."

"Really what?" the younger blonde asked, as Julia could see the curiosity that was woken within her emerald eyes.

"This," said Julia handing her a box, by the looks of it it seemed heavy.

Calleigh smiled before opening it, only to find a brand new gun she had been wanting for ages and a ring with an emerald shaped like a heart. She gasped before looking at Julia asking, "What does this mean?"

"Well I've come to the conclusion that I love you about all and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Calleigh Marie Duquesne, will you marry me?" she asked as she got down on one knee.

"Oh my Gosh, oh my Gosh, oh yes," Calleigh exclaimed, dragging her up from the floor before kissing her as it felt like a dozen butterflies were fluttering around inside her.

Julia smiled and put the ring on her finger before she kissed her wife to be very gently. Never before had either of the two been happier. And what had started out as a very bad day for Calleigh had now turned around to be the perhaps greatest day in her life thus far.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

It was a cold autumn day when Calleigh and Julia were to be wed to wed to each other. They had both spent the night apart for the first time in ages as couple that were married were supposed to do. Julia had spent the night at her place and Calleigh at Natalia's as she didn't want to be alone. In fact she couldn't even sleep that night as she missed Julia so much. She however did manage to not call her that night. Instead she was tossing, turning and crying for her missing lover.

When morning arrived Natalia knocked on the door to wake her so they could get ready to get to the church in time. As there was no answer from inside, she slowly entered only to find Calleigh sleeping peacefully halfway on and halfway off the guest bed.

Natalia smiled as she from the way her friend was laying got that it had been a very rough night for her. She slowly walked over and very gently poked her saying, "Calleigh, time to wake up or we'll be late."

"Is it morning already," the blonde said with a groan, slowly opening her eyes.

"I am afraid it is," said Natalia with a little smile.

Calleigh sat up with a heavy sigh saying, "I have to go home to get the dress."

"Why didn't you bring that here last night, you will never make it with rush hour traffic," said Natalia shocked.

"Don't worry, I will, can't let my bride stand waiting at the alter now can I?" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, you will never get there in time and I mean that in the nicest way," said Natalia.

"Well then I better hurry," said Calleigh, throwing her clothes back on before running out the door while Natalia shook her head.

She was just about to get to the bathroom when she heard Ryan say, "You think she will get there in time?"

"I hope so or else I will be the one explaining to Julia why she is not there," said Natalia with a sigh.

"And good luck with that," said Ryan with a chuckle, as he slipped into the bathroom while Natalia yelled, "Hey, I was going in there, I need to shower before getting ready."

* * *

Calleigh was like a dozen of brides before her flipping. She was in one of the rooms in the church all dressed up for the occasion. Her dress was a mix between white and emerald green, the top of it was mainly white, broad straps, but a pattern of green running down to the skirt which looked like it was emerald draped around the white. She was wearing the necklace and earrings she had gotten from Julia in Greece and a matching bracelet she had gotten later on.

Her hair was in a ponytail, but went in waves out from the green bow.

And now she was standing there tripping up and down, nervously biting her bottom lip. Was she doing the right thing or would she regret this later? She wasn't sure; she only knew she loved Julia with all her heart even in her down periods as Julia did with her when she was low.

She heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in."

Natalia entered, took one look at her and said, "Wow Calleigh, you look amazing."

"Why thank you, you don't look half bad yourself, so is Ryan wearing a tux?" Calleigh asked, finding that hard to picture.

"Only because it was the dress code, he really hates it. Horatio on the other hand look amazing in his," Natalia answered with a giggle.

"And my Julia?" Calleigh asked as she had no idea what she planned to wear.

"I honestly don't know as I haven't seen her, we were a little late," Natalia admitted, blushing just a little.

"I see," said Calleigh, rolling her emerald eyes.

"Well we better get in there, if you are ready that is," Natalia said, nodding towards the aisle.

Calleigh took one last look in the mirror before answering, "I am, is dad out there?"

"He is ready to lead you up the aisle," Natalia nodded.

Calleigh sighed as she followed her, still biting her lower lip. Natalia smiled at her and in a soft tone said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

* * *

Natalia was right because when Calleigh looked up to see Julia waiting by the end of the aisle it was like all her fears melted away. Her outfit was even matching Calleigh's as she was wearing an outfit with emerald green shirt and pants and a white jacket.

Calleigh smiled as she slowly walked up to her and exchanging a few sweet nothings before the priest went on with the vows. As Julia threaded the golden ring on her finger a rush of joy and excitement went through Calleigh's body. She mostly wanted to show her affection for her wife right then and there, but it wasn't the right place. There would however be plenty of time for that later the same night after the wedding wales and the cake.

The newlyweds didn't fall asleep before the dun peaked in through the window at 5 am, by then they were tightly wrapped up in each other, still naked under the sheets. Both happy and very much satisfied.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**_Authors Note: _**Aftermath.

_**Chapter 14**_

It was twenty years later and Calleigh and Julia was still happily married and was expecting their second grandchild as Kyle's wife was pregnant again. Calleigh was absolutely thrilled by this as she already loved their first one. The loving couple hadn't gotten any children alone, as they figured back in the days that they had enough with Kyle and their work. And when they did have time they had been too old. This had been a great of a loss for Calleigh, so Julia had ended up buying her a cat for damage control. The young blonde immediately fell in love with him and ended up calling him Rascal.

As they a lazy Sunday twenty years after they had gotten married was lying in bed resting, tightly wrapped up in each other they both found it hard to believe that their happiness had all happened because they both in a way had had an affair with each other in their youth. Random events, which had led them to falling in love with each other, and remain that way for over twenty years. They both know that for as long as they lived, they would love each other with all that they had.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
